One Step Closer To You
by xHeyItsGilx
Summary: Max needs to get over Ali, so Chris drags him to a party. Will faith bring him one step closer to a solution to find his new love? Mulu-ness on Halloween!


**Happy Halloween my darlings! Here's a Mulu Halloween One shot! :)**

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

"Chris, I don't think I wanna go to this party anymore. I mean, it's a party with _your _friends and they'll only know _you._" I said as I put on my costume.

"Max, it's been 9 months since you and Ali broke up. You have to go mingle anyway. I mean Ali's moved on." Chris said putting his mustache on.

"I don't want to talk about Ali anymore okay? I'll go just so that you won't bring up Ali anymore." I said.

He gave me a high five, "Dude! All the ladies will be drooling over you!"

"I'm pretty sure they won't follow a guy in a red t-shirt, black jeans, and an Elmo snapback." I said putting my snapback on. It felt weird since this was my first time wearing a snapback.

"Whatever. My costume is way better than your Elmo costume." He said as he put the finishing touched on his costume.

"Oh yeah, you'd totally get the chicks dressed as a fancy italian waiter." I said.

"It's all in the power of the mustache." he said "brushing" his mustache.

* * *

We arrived at Samantha's house, pretty big house if you asked me. You can hear the music playing from where we parked.

"Come on dude, the ladies are calling us." he said.

"I'm just here to mingle, never said anything about the ladies." I said.

"I was talking to my mustache. But yeah, dude let's just have some fun tonight." Chris said as we walked towards the house. He rang the doorbell and a hot girl dressed as Red Riding Hood.

"Chris! I'm so glad you could make it." she said while pulling Chris in for a hug.

"Oh Sam, this is Max. He's the guy who I told you about." Chris said.

"Oh! Max! Yeah, Chris has told me so much about you. Come on in." Sam said as we walked inside.

There were people dressed in costumes. Some were dancing, some were just sitting down talking. I seemed to have lost Chris just when we stepped inside. All the girls were staring at me, but none of them seemed to really catch my eye. I bumped into some blonde girl in a bumblebee, "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm Halston." said the bumblebee.

"Max. Wait you're Halston? Do you happen to know a guy named Noah Crawford?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. How do you know him?" she asked.

"Well, I'm actually good friends with Chris and Noah." I said.

"That's so cool! Well I'll see you around sometime. I'm trying to find Sam." she said as she walked away.

I waved bye and continued to look for more people to mingle with. I found the snack table and grabbed a can of Coca Cola.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around and saw a girl in a pirate costume standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a girl who isn't wearing a costume?" she asked.

I nodded my head no.

"Ughh! She's always disappearing! Can you do me a favor? Can you find her and give her this? It won't be too hard to find her, she's the only one not wearing a costume." she said handing me an iPhone.

I thought about it, I guess I can tell people that I'm looking for a girl. "Alright I'll go." I said as I grabbed the iPhone.

"Just tell her that you know Cymphonique so she won't freak out that some attractive dude has her phone." Cymphonique said as she walked away.

So, now I'm on the search for a girl so I can giver her iPhone back. This was super huge! How was I supposed to find one girl? After a few minutes of looking around, her phone began to vibrate. It was a text message from... Cymphonique?

_'Hey Nique! It's Lulu! I accidentally took your phone by mistake. Where are you?'_

Was I supposed to reply? I guess...

**_'Uhmm hey. Cymphonique gave me your cellphone to give it back to you. I'm looking for you right now.'_**

It felt risky sending the text, did I sound stalker-ish? The phone vibrated again.

_'Who the heck are you? WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE?'_

Yeah, it was to stalker-ish. How do I tell her who I am in a non-weird way?

**_'I'm Max. I bumped into her at thee snack table and she told me to find you.'_**

I hit send. I started to find Lulu. There were so many people here! The lights started to dim and the music got louder, the party just begun. The phone vibrated again.

_'Alright. Where are you? I'll just come and find you.'_

I looked around to see where I am. I, literally, was around a bunch of people. I tried walking to a more familiar place to tell Lulu.

_'It's hard to say. Too many people._ This is my first time at Sam's house.'

Where are you Lulu? Seriously, I need to pee so I'd rather give you your phone before I pee. I walked around some more. A lot of girls were staring at me and winking at me. Chris was right, but I wish they would just come up and talk to me instead of winking at me. The phone vibrates.

_'I'm on the roof. Just go to the back of the house and go up the stairs. It'll lead you straight there.'_

_'__**Okay, see you there. It's probably going to take a while.'**_

Am I seriously mingling with a girl through text messaging? Whatever. I walked towards the back of the house and saw the staircase. I made sure that no girls were following me as I was going up to the roof. There was only a girl in a blue snapback sitting on the floor. Was that Lulu? I sent her a text just to make sure.

_**'I think I'm here. Turn around.'**_

A few seconds later, the blue snapback girl turned around and smiled at me. I walked up to her. Wow. She was a beauty in a Cookie Monster snapback and a blue t-shirt.

"Oh, here's your cellphone." I said.

She took it, "Thanks. I'll just keep Cymphonique's cellphone, she's my ride home anyway."

I smiled, she was so beautiful. "So, why are you hanging out up here?"

"I don't really know anybody down there, so I usually just hang out up here until the party ends." she said.

"Hmm, maybe I should do that too." I said.

Lulu and I talked for the rest of the night. We had so much in common, did I ever mention that she's beautiful? Because she is. She was funny, sweet, and... Well... Beautiful. She seemed so down-to-earth, my type of lady. As the night was coming to an end, her smile seemed to fade that we had to go.

"For once, I had a really great time tonight." she said.

"Me too." I said.

"I know this is weird to ask, but can I have a picture with you? Only cause you're Elmo and I'm Cookie Monster." she said as she took out her iPhone.

I took out my iPhone and we both took a pic together. We ended up taking multiple goofy pictures on both our cellphones.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a dork!" she said.

"Look at your face!" I said.

She took out a pen, took my hand, and wrote something on it. I looked at my hand with Lulu's number on my hand. I took the pen out of her hand and did the same.

"Call me sometime." she said as walked away and winked.

I believe I found the next girl of my dreams.

* * *

**Hope y'all like it! Happy Halloween! :)**


End file.
